Of Fists & PomPoms
by Vanillala
Summary: After being expelled from her old school, Petey's half-sister's coming to town. Watch as she shakes up the whole school and leaves everybody speechless. Rated for suggestive themes, cursing, and a whole lot of other stuff.


I sadly do not own the awesome game that goes by the name of Bully.

I'm pretty new at this Bully FF crap. So I'm sorry if I get some shit wrong. But it's an OOC story, if you don't like it, don't read it. Jimmy didn't do shit to help the school and cliques yet..so yeah. The drop down chapters represent the songs/playlist of the whole story, just so you guys won't get confused. Oh yeah, outfits and stuff are on the profile.

_*POV switches from Petey to Eli, unless._

**SUMMARY: **Petey's half sister is coming to Bullworth Academy after being expelled from her old school. Watch as drama, more fights, and a whole lot of shit ensues as she rattles up the place.

* * *

**Of Fists & PomPoms**

Chapter One - Unexpected

* * *

Relieved would be an understatement.

A rush of excitement came over me when my parents just called a few minutes ago.

They said that my mom's daughter from her first husband, aka my half sister, is coming to stay at Bullworth since she got expelled from her old school.

I've visited my half sister a ton of times in my lifetime. She lived across the country in a small town up north with her dad.

What was so exciting about her coming here was that I'd actually have someone to talk to and be my friend and not have Gary boss me around again.

I got up from my bed and started walking down the hall of the boy's dorm to play some Future Street Racer. I was so excited that I was almost skipping down the hall. But then I ran right into Gary who was staring down at me with his eerie smile.

"What're you so hyped up about, Petey?" His arms were crossed over his chest as he looked down at me.

My plan was to ignore him and run off. But I figured it'd just make things worse.

"My sister's coming to Bullworth." I shrugged and looked down.

He let out a chuckle, "Really? Is she gonna be just as small and weak like you?"

"Hey! Don't say that about my sister! Or else..." I snapped my head up to look at him and gave him the meanest glare possible.

Gary leaned down a little and smirked, "Or what, Petey? You gonna kiss me to death or something?"

I didn't wanna say anything anymore, so I just walked around Gary and out of the building.

Nothing's gonna spoil my mood.

* * *

"Dad! Don't you think this is a bit _too _drastic. It's across the country!" I said as my dad started packing all of my clothes into the suitcase placed on top of my bed.

"No. I've made my decision, Eli, " Dad said as he placed a pair of my jeans into the suitcase, "First of all, you got your 5th suspension-slash-expelled from school. And I'm tired of you and your smoking, drinking and excessive partying. You're luckily in good shape with your classes, but it's your attitude that I can't take anymore. You're always out whenever I'm around and it's just too exhausting to handle being constantly on the look out for you when you come stumbling into the house at 2 AM smelling like smoke and liquor."

Life is such a bitch.

Elizabeth Kellan Ivanovski is the name. But call me Eli. Unless if you're risking yourself to be turned into a human pretzel, then go ahead. I'm sixteen years old and my birthday's on the 21st of November. My nationality is a mixture of Russian, Norwegian, Italian, Native American and Vietnamese. I have long, wavy brown hair and shit-colored dark brown eyes. My skin is fair, as in, I have no way of getting a tan without getting a sunburn. I have no brothers or sisters, but a half brother named Pete, and I only live with my dad. The asshole who ruined my life.

Dad turned back to get another pile of my clothes in my drawer. But before he was able to stuff the clothes into my suitcase, I intercepted his path.

"Eli. Move." He said in his most frustrated tone.

"No," I held my ground and gave him the eye of the tiger, "and it still doesn't make a difference, 'cause this school isn't rehab. It's a frickin boarding school filled with snobs and stuck up bitc-uh-..people."

"Why? Do you want to go to rehab?" He asked me in annoyance.

I shook my head 'no' and still kept my ground.

He nudged me out of the way with his truck-load of a shoulder and threw my clothes into the suitcase. To show how much I want to stand with my decision, I grabbed about half of the clothes placed in the suitcase and put them back on my bed.

"Eli stop! Stop being stubborn," he let out a sigh of annoyance and looked at me, his face barely red from annoyance, "now because of that, you're not allowed to bring your laptop or iPod."

"What!? Hell no, not the iPod, at least," I begged as he put the clothes back into the suitcase, "please?"

Dad rolled his eyes at me and gave in, "Fine. But you have to know that this decision of mine is no option."

I sighed and sat down at the edge of my bed, next to my two suitcases. Slowly and reluctantly, I nodded my head to show that I accept.

"Okay. Now pack the rest of your stuff," Dad said before he left the room, "you're leaving bright and early tomorrow morning."

I grumbled out an "Okay" while I kept my head down and arms crossed.

I've always hated losing.

* * *

The night went by pretty slow.

But when I woke up in the morning, I was pretty much vibrating in excitement.

Eli would be coming today after I finish class.

The first few hours of class went by pretty fast due to my anticipation, and once the bell rang signaling us that classes were over for the day, I pretty much dashed through the crowds of bullies and nerds and whatever to get to the front gate. It was frigid cold, although for some reason, my body didn't seem to pay attention to the weather and to me it felt like a normal autumn-y day. Before I was able to reach the front gates, Ted blocked my path with his 'roid dependent body and grinned down at me with his two croonies behind him, snickering.

"Hey Petey!" He messed up my hair with his hulk-sized hand, "I hear your sister's gonna be staying here!"

I nodded my head, "I'm going to get her right now."

"Oh! She's not here yet? I thought she was right here!" Ted then crouched down a little and pointed to the little ant frantically running on the ground before getting up and squishing it with his foot.

I ignored him and walked to the gate with the steroid trio consisting of Ted, Damon and Casey uninvitedly following me.

While I walked to the gate, the steroid trio was snickering behind me. But when I looked to the left side of the gate, leaning against the brick wall next to the it, I found a slender fair-skinned girl with messy, lengthy, brown, wavy hair with her bangs messily moved back, off to the side. She wore a vintage jean jacket with patches on the chest; a red flannel; and a long-sleeved, off-white/grayish, baggy henley underneath. Her legs were adorned in a pair of faded black skinny jeans that were rolled up at the ends, and her feet were stuffed into a pair of navy Keds. Her hands were stuffed into her jean pockets to keep them warm and she kept shifting her weight from the left to the right leg. She had a messenger bag slung across her right shoulder, a backpack slung over her left shoulder and two suitcases in both her left and right hands and another next to her on the ground.

It wasn't until I started walking towards her that I realized who she was.

"Pete! What's up?" She said as her brown eyes flickered to mine, ignoring the three gorillas behind me.

I walked closer to her and gave her a sibling hug, "Not much. How was your flight, Eli?"

She towered over me by a few inches. She was around 5'4"-ish.

"Laggy," it was then that she looked up and saw Ted and them looking at her in confusement, shock and bewilderment, she furrowed her eyebrows at them and looked back down at me, "are these your friends?"

"No." I answered confidently and shot them a sly smile over my shoulder.

"Hm. Okay," she shrugged, "can you take me to the office Pete?"

"Gladly."

I took the suitcase on the ground next to her foot and led the way.

* * *

My first day at Bullworth sucked shit.

First of all, my room was pink. Secondly, everybody treats you like a rat, even the teachers. Thirdly, my room...is pink.

The good thing is that my roommate is pretty decent. She has red hair and she pretty much likes to gossip a lot...or a bit too much. Christy, I think her name is. She's on the cheerleading squad, but is actually pretty friendly compared to the other girl I met -- the cheer captain, Mandy. It was before I entered the main building with Petey, Mandy was loitering next to the door wearing her cheerleading uniform with blue tights and this whitish-grayish jacket. Her hair was tied up and her glare was neverending. I glared back, which had her scoff and walk away with her nose up in the air.

"Eli! Wake up!" I was snuggled in my bed while Christy was shaking me, forcing me to wake up.

"What what what?!" I had the urge to smack her, but I didn't think it'd work out pretty well this early.

"Hurry and walk to class with me!" She gave me this stupid smile as I sat up and got off my bed, rubbing my eyes during the process.

I walked over to my closet and pulled out the hideous school uniform. I put on a white wife beater and buttoned up the white blouse, put some black spandex tights on and pulled the teal plaid skirt up. I burrowed my feet into my Keds and slipped on the school pullover hoodie that said 'Bullworth' across the chest.

It'll be extremely cold outside, and there was no way in hell that I'd wear the uniform as it was. Fall was long gone, and now several signs of winter were appearing.

"C'mon Eli, hurry up!" Christy whined from outside the room.

I ran to the bathroom down the hall, brushed my teeth and mouthwashed, and put my bedhair up in a messy bun. I hated being rushed, but I especially hated getting whined at, so there was no choice for me but to rush. Then I ran into my room, threw the ziplock holding my toothbrush and toothpaste on the bed, grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder and ran out, finding Christy leaning on the wall next to the door.

"Finally!" Christy said very enthusiastically, "Close and lock the door please."

She said as she skipped off towards the exit.

I hate Bullworth.

* * *

Yeah. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked ass, but I hope it was okay for a first try..? Review please. And outfits, items or whatever are on my profile.

-Vanillala


End file.
